


В двух словах

by trololonasty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Parody, Sarcasm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Джеймс и Лили: их история глазами авторов фанфиков. В двух словах.





	В двух словах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a Nutshell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481828) by Jewels5. 



**Очень кратко.**

Ну здравствуйте! Я – ваш рассказчик, и сегодня мы отправляемся в увлекательное путешествие по истории Лили и Джеймса. Из-за нехватки времени – и моего СДВГ* – я решила, что это грандиозное путешествие будет сокращено… до одной главы. И давайте проясним, что изначальная версия этой истории не многим больше того, учитывая, что каждая из, скажем, сорока двух глав, которые составляют Историю Джеймса и Лили, в среднем три абзаца длиной.

А теперь приступим.

Мы начнем с седьмого курса, потому что каждая настоящая Эпопея о Джеймсе и Лили начинается с седьмого курса. За исключением некоторых. Но их пришлось бы сокращать по крайней мере до _двух_ глав (так как первые шесть лет обычно наскоро описывают в пятнадцати главах, оставляя другие сорок на седьмой курс, который – давайте посмотрим правде в глаза – гораздо более интересен). Как я уже говорила, у меня нет никаких стремлений растягивать это дальше одной главы: нехватка времени и СДВГ, помните.

Первое слово нашего эпика о Джеймсе и Лили обычно «Лили». То есть «Лили Эванс проснулась…», «Лили Эванс открыла глаза…», «Лили Эванс вздохнула…», «Лили в раздражении закричала…» или «Лили! Я так по тебе скучала!» – и так далее, и тому подобное.

Если по какой-либо причине автор предпочитает _не_  начинать ИСТОРИЮ с летних каникул перед седьмым курсом, он может не употреблять слово «Лили» и начать свою ЭПОПЕЮ с реплики «Поттер!»

– Поттер! – завопила Лили Эванс.

– Поттер! – закричала Лили Эванс.

– Поттер! – заорала семнадцатилетняя Лили Эванс. (Употребительно, потому что этим предложением не только вводятся главные герои, но и определяется, что, как в настоящем ЭПИЧНОМ Джили-фике, дело начинается на седьмом курсе).

Или еще проще:

– ПОТТЕР! (Внимание на капс).

Теперь, когда история началась, может произойти несколько событий. Если ЭПИК сначала показывает нам, что Лили дома на летних каникулах, мы должны установить, что ей скучно и одиноко. Это может быть сделано разными способами. Она может написать в своем дневнике, что ей скучно и одиноко, потому что все ее друзья уехали за границу (во Францию, Америку или Италию – на выбор). Рассказчик может прямо заявить нам, что ей скучно и одиноко, например:

Лили было скучно и одиноко.

Одно-два предложения должны содержать объяснение отсутствия ее многочисленных друзей (не забывайте, заграница!), но после этого о них упоминать не следует до сцены на платформе, о которой мы поговорим позже. В данный момент у нас лето, что означает, что Петунья и ее невоспитанный жених Вернон – главные не-Лили персонажи. Ни одному из них непозволительно иметь какую-либо индивидуальность. Петунья должна сказать «уродка» ПО МЕНЬШЕЙ МЕРЕ шестнадцать раз за свое первое появление, для того чтобы выполнить квоту «Петунья говорит слово «уродка»». Нет, я серьезно. Это ОЧЕНЬ важно.

Вернону необязательно вообще что-либо говорить. Он должен просто стоять, выглядя примерно как кит (употребление слова «кит» в качестве описания позволяется и поощряется!), и если ему придется совершать _какую-то_ вербализацию, хрюканья будет достаточно. Он или ударяет, или просто ненавидит Лили (обычно последнее), которая или удивляется, _как_ ее сестра может выйти замуж за этого кита, или про себя отмечает, насколько они подходят друг другу.

В добавление к Петунья-и-Вернон-против-Лили сцене летний эпизод должен содержать еще по крайней мере три восклицания: «Я ненавижу Поттера!», или «Поттер – такой придурок!», или «Поттер – заноза в моей заднице!»; мама Лили обязана послать своей дочери хотя бы два понимающих взгляда; Лили должна хоть раз поохать над своим назначением Главной Старостой Девочек, получить письмо от своих друзей из заграницы и обдумать кандидатуру Главного Старосты Мальчиков – и это СЛЕДУЕТ завершить словами «Вероятно, Римус».

Но вот мы и добрались до Сцены На Платформе. Два оставшихся летних месяца заключены в главе (а то и меньше), так как автор стремится достичь следующей, которая может носить любое из нижеперечисленных названий:

**Платформа Девять и Три Четверти**

**Хогвартс-Экспресс**

**Главный Староста Мальчиков**

**Мародеры**

**Возвращение домой**

Или

**Проделка НЖП 1** (для получения информации о НЖП 1 смотрите ниже) 

Эта глава очень важна, и автор горит желанием до нее добраться, потому что это означает появление любимого персонажа автора, а именно НЖП 1. НЖП 1 – лучшая подруга Лили, и в конце ИСТОРИИ она обречена оказаться с Сириусом. А пока НЖП 1 – очевидно самый идеальный герой в ЭПОПЕЕ. Ей не ТАК УЖ необходимо быть сиротой, но она совершенно точно не из благополучной семьи. Это ЗАПРЕЩЕНО! ЗАПРЕЩЕНО!

Внешность НЖП 1 описывается в малейших деталях, когда она «обвивает своими руками шею Лили». Это происходит в первых строках Сцены На Платформе. Ее внешний вид и индивидуальность занимают треть всей главы и, вероятно, соответствуют настоящей или желаемой внешности автора. Она популярная, энергичная, «неистово» преданная и БЕССПОРНО самая красивая девушка курса. Сириус Блэк упоминается в ее описании, потому что она ненавидит/любит/похожа на него по характеру.

НЖП 1 – еще и конченная шлюха, но это нормально, потому что она гриффиндорка и лучшая подруга Лили, а нездоровый подростковый беспорядочный секс приветствуется, если это означает, что НЖП 1 может со временем переспать с Сириусом. Да здравствует беспорядочный секс!

После представления НЖП 1 автор вспоминает, что и Лили нуждается в описании, ибо как еще упомянуть ярко-рыжие волосы. Поэтому следующий абзац посвящается огненности Лили. В этой главе квота на упоминание слова «огненный» составляет шестнадцать слов, и помните: РЫЖИЕ ВОЛОСЫ РАВНО ВСПЫЛЬЧИВЫЙ ХАРАКТЕР. Это научный факт. Проверьте в Википедии. У всех рыжеволосых людей плохой характер, но не у Лили. У нее _вспыльчивый_ характер. Это значит, что она стерва, но это нормально, потому что она а) гриффиндорка и б) главный персонаж. И она будет чуть меньше раздражаться к концу истории. Возможно.

Теперь, когда с описанием Лили покончено, мы можем вернуться к еще одному абзацу про НЖП 1, прежде чем приступить к НЖП 2. НЖП 2 – полная противоположность НЖП 1. У НЖП 2 волосы совершенно другого цвета, нежели у НЖП 1, что обычно оказывается русыми волосами длиною до плеч. Не знаю почему, просто так есть. У нее синие или карие глаза (никто, кроме Лили, не может иметь зеленые глаза… У Лили _горящие_  зеленые глаза) и имя намного проще, чем у НЖП 1. Она тихая, педантичная и скромная, и последнее предложение абзаца гласит: «НЖП 2 серьезно влюблена в Римуса Люпина, но у нее не хватает смелости признаться ему». Как «неожиданно».

И когда три главные героини определены, мы можем встретиться с Мародерами.

Существует общее ошибочное мнение о Мародерах. Они вовсе НЕ нормальные подростки, понимаете. И они точно не ВЕДУТ себя, как обычные подростки, вероятно потому, что автор не думает о персонажах достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что нормальные подростки не страдают манией называть друг друга детскими именами. Но плевать. Это не так уж важно. Мародеры не обычные подростки… на самом деле единственное сходство, которое они имеют с мужским полом, – анатомия. Они все очень сексуальны. Кроме Питера. Автор ненавидит Питера (о чем она вас неизбежно проинформирует во вставленной мимоходом сноске после его описания).

Описание Мародеров не имеет большого значения, потому что все и так знают, как они выглядят. Вот некоторые ключевые слова: «сексуальный», «очень сексуальный», «самый сексуальный в школе», «немного менее сексуальный, но все же сексуальный», «не сексуальный, потому что крыса», «накаченное квиддичем тело» (что значит «сексуальное») и «прекрасные шоколадные бассейны», относящиеся к ореховым глазам Джеймса. Не стоит и напоминать про очки.

А сейчас, когда мы познакомились с Мародерами, они должны случайно столкнуться с девушками. НЖП 1 и Сириус будут флиртовать, ругаться или и то, и другое. Джеймс пригласит Лили на свидание, и Лили наорет на него капсом. Римус и НЖП 2 будут сильно краснеть, глядя друг на друга.

Если Алиса входит в число Девушек, то она и Фрэнк будут сильно краснеть, глядя друг на друга. И даже если она и упоминается, она не важна, потому что она уже помолвлена/встречается с Фрэнком и автору не хочется развивать эти отношения. Так что вот так.

Сириус и Джеймс будут называть друг друга до смешного идиотскими прозвищами вроде «Джеймси-кака» и «Блохастик», потому что, черт побери, эти парни больше похожи на двенадцатилетних девочек, которые так их описывают, чем на настоящих подростков. И Сириус обязательно будет очень-очень энергичным. Без разницы почему. Не задавайте вопросов. Просто пишите. Все остальные так делают.

После встречи «Мародеры–Девушки», Лили умчится в купе для Главных Старост, будучи неистово вдохновленной Главной Старостой Девочек. В этом купе она столкнется с Джеймсом, который окажется Главным Старостой Мальчиков, и сгоряча наорет на него (капсом) без причины. Он шокирует ее своей ответственностью, и последней строчкой главы будет «может, он изменился», написанное курсивом. Так что в действительности это будет выглядеть, как « _Может, он изменился_ ». Все читатели начнут писать «мимими», потому что это так мило. Только вот не совсем, потому что ни один персонаж даже и близко не раскрылся для читателя, чтобы по-настоящему делать погоду, и не то чтобы Лили и Джеймс были вместе. Но знаете, Роулинг написала это, так что мы вроде как бессильны перед этим в любом случае.

Остаток путешествия на поезде после встречи Главных Старост может быть заключен в одном-двух предложениях. Всем скучно, НЖП 1 либо принимает участие в диком случайном сексе с Сириусом в гардеробной, либо проделывает жестокую и унизительную шутку над Сириусом. Обычно это бывает что-то абсолютно стервозное, но это нормально, потому что НЖП 1 – гриффиндорка, лучшая подруга Лили, девушка и при том сексуальная. Глава клонится к завершению, когда экспресс прибывает в Хогвартс.

Третья глава – связующая, возможно, три или четыре абзаца длиной, в которой Лили с любопытством глядит на изменившегося Джеймса, в первый раз появляется Снейп мельком и несущественно, песню Шляпы пропускают, Сириус продолжает вести себя как тринадцатилетняя девчонка, Римус и НЖП 2 краснеют, глядя друг на друга, ДАЖЕ БОЛЬШЕ и Дамблдор говорит очень не дамблдоровским языком. Если автор вспомнит, то он может упомянуть нового учителя по Защите От Темных Искусств, но не волнуйтесь, если вы забудете. Школа не имеет реального значения в этой ИСТОРИИ.

Название четвертой главы должно быть похоже на **«Полночный разговор», «Полночный диалог», «Полночное признание»**  или, если автор СУПЕР-ПУПЕР романтически расположен, что-нибудь попроще, типа **«Я тебя люблю»**. Хотя использование слова «полночный» горячо приветствуется, потому что Лили и Джеймс,  вероятно, будут патрулировать или сидеть на Астрономической башне в полночь, чтобы создать романтическую атмосферу для того, чтобы Джеймс признался в любви Лили. Лили в этой главе осознает, что любит Джеймса (времена меняются), но слишком боится признаться ему в этом. Она может сбежать или сказать, что она просто «не может» из-за своего парня. Парень не имеет особого значения, потому что он изменит Лили к концу следующей главы. Но все же он заслуживает имя. Джонатан, Энтони, Кристофер и Майкл – самые популярные варианты.

Тем временем, Сириус и НЖП 1 ссорятся или флиртуют, а Римус и НЖП 2 краснеют, глядя друг на друга. Однако в этот момент автор устает от всего этого смущения, так что они начнут встречаться в следующей главе.

Глава пять – это «Хогсмид: Часть 1». Поход в Хогсмид весьма необходим, потому что именно там Лили узнает, что Джонатан Энтони Кристофер Майкл изменяет ей. Проститут. Так же это предоставляет Сириусу и НЖП 1 новый фон, на котором они могут ругаться или любезничать, и это первое свидание Римуса и НЖП 2. И нет абсолютно _никакой_ причины для того, чтобы делить поход в Хогсмид на две главы, потому что обе примерно по шесть абзацев длиной, но вам в любом случае следует разделить его. «Хогсмид: Часть 1» заканчивается, когда Лили обнаруживает своего любимого Джонатана/Энтони/Кристофера/Майкла в объятьях какой-то шлюхи. Это плохая шлюха, которая совершенно отличается от НЖП 1, потому что ЭТА шлюха из Слизерина, и она не лучшая подруга Лили и, вероятно, даже не так сексуальна, как НЖП 1. Сучка.

Шестая глава называется «Хогсмид: Часть 2», потому что автор так чертовски устал придумывать новые названия. Интрига пятой главы (где Лили находит Джонатана/Энтони/Кристофера/Майкла в объятьях Слизеринской Шлюхи) быстро разрешается, так что Джеймс может утешать Лили до конца главы. Это очень мило и все такое, но из-за разбитого сердца Лили слишком боится открыться Джеймсу до конца, по крайней мере, двух очень, очень коротких глав (когда она соглашается пойти на Рождественский бал с ним).

Рождественский бал представляет собой следующие две части. Первая часть состоит в том, что рассказчик просто описывает абсолютно магловские платья, которые надевают Лили, НЖП 1 и НЖП 2. Это очень скучно, и все основное действие происходит в главе «Рождественский бал: Часть 2», где Джеймс и Лили ссорятся, Сириус и НЖП 1 ссорятся, а Римус и НЖП 2 краснеют. Следует упомянуть о Питере, потому что автор забыл о нем со второй главы.

Когда размолвка Джеймса и Лили разрешается, они счастливы вместе и много обнимаются. Лили все еще вопит, потому что она, в конце концов, вспыльчивая, а у Джеймса все еще IQ двухлетнего ребенка, но какая разница. Сириус и НЖП 1 переживают еще несколько глав, прежде чем снова перепихнуться, а затем кто-то упоминает Волдеморта. За исключением того, что они не называют его Волдемортом. Они так же не называет его Сами-Знаете-Кем, потому что это вычурно. Они зовут его Волди, или Волди-Молди, или… да я даже на это больше написать ничего не могу.

ИСТОРИЯ затем забрасывается автором примерно на год, прежде чем воскреснуть и продолжиться по ТОЧНО ТАКОМУ ЖЕ сценарию или вовсе исчезнуть.

Если ЭПОПЕЯ выживает, Волди становится объектом следующих тридцати или около того глав, затем Джеймс и Лили женятся в слезах, НЖП 1 погибает смертью храбрых, НЖП 2 умирает почти-такой-же-но-не-настолько-смелой смертью, и ЭПИК заканчивается. Это должно закончиться сейчас, потому что НЖП 1 мертва, и… давайте признаем, что роман НЖП 1/Сириус – единственная причина, по которой автор настолько это растянул.  

В любом случае, история закончена, и автор обдумывает, следует ли ей написать сиквел, в котором НЖП 1 воскреснет и станет преподавать в Хогвартсе. Далее следует несколько многословное A/N, это действительно конец, и все читатели могут вернуться к своей жизни. Это было на самом деле, ребята!

 

 

*Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности

 


End file.
